


The Last Time

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Songspiration [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Base on the song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: The last time Im Jaebeom falls in love.





	1. The song

**The Last Time**

**Eric Benet **

The first time I fell in love was long ago.

I didn't know how to give my love at all.

The next time I settled for what felt so close.

But without romance, you're never gonna fall.

After everything I've learned;

Now it's finally my turn.

This is the last time I'll fall... in love.

The first time we walked under that starry sky,

there was a moment when everything was clear.

I didn't need to ask or even wonder why, because each question is answered when you’re near.

and I'm wise enough to know when a miracle unfolds, this is the last time I'll fall in love.

Now don't hold back, just let me know.

Could I be moving much too fast or way too slow.

'Cause all of my life, I've waited for this day.

To find that once in a lifetime, this is it, I'll never be the same.

You'll never know what it's taken me to say these words. 

And now that I've said them, they could never be enough.

As far as I can see, there's only you and only me. 

This is the last time I'll fall in love.

Last time I'll fall in love.

The last time I'll fall... in love.


	2. The story

The first time, Lim Jaebeom fell in ‘love’, he was sixteen. He fell in love with his neighbour, Choi Youngjae. He wasn’t sure how or when did this ball of sunshine became the object of his affection, only that he remembered that he started looking at Youngjae differently. It was weird for Jaebeom because he practically grew up with Youngjae. Was it Youngjae’s smile that he fell for? Or his angelic voice? Jaebeom just couldn’t figure it out. Maybe he just fell for the boy next door, just like in the movies. That could be it.

Looking back now, Jaebeom wasn’t sure if he would call it love or even knew what love was at the age of sixteen. Maybe that was what he thought love was. Love was seeing somebody you’ve seen for so long, differently or finding one or more things that you really liked about that person. The more he thought about it, the more he wasn’t sure how he could show ‘love’, but he thought he would give it a try. He decided to confess his ‘love’ to Youngjae, and to his delight, Youngjae accepted his ‘love’ and they became boyfriends.

Jaebeom was so happy that he now had a boyfriend. Days and months go by. It now felt like nothing had changed. Sometimes he or Youngjae would play games at each other’s house. Nothing in both their routine changed, except for the fact they were ‘boyfriends’ and that they were in ‘love’. Jaebeom didn’t feel any difference, nor did the younger Yonugjae had ever complained. Their relationship seemed to have died a natural death when Youngjae started singing lessons and Jaebeom was getting active in the b-boy world.

At sixteen, Jaebeom didn’t know how to give his love.

  
  


The next time Jaebeom fell in love, he fell in ‘love’ with a boy named Park Jinyoung. He was twenty one and was studying in university now. A bit older and hopefully a whole lot wiser now. Jaebeom would laughed whenever he remembered Youngjae. He now realized that it was not love that he was feeling then. What he felt then was what one would call a crush.

With Jinyoung, it was different. He felt the butterflies in his stomach, sweaty palms, rapid heartbeats whenever he sees Jinyoung or even when Jaebeom was near him. He sometimes felt very clumsy in front of the handsome Jinyoung and yet Jinyoung chose him. He felt privileged. This time, Jaebeom told himself that he would always tell Jinyoung how he felt. So the I like yous said freely.

Jaebeom felt like this is it. Jinyoung was the one for him. They had a lot of things in common. They both love to read. They like the same type of songs. They both of them enjoy quiet stay in nights. It was perfect. He had found the perfect partner slash boyfriend for him. He was content. He felt fulfilled.

Jaebeom wasn’t sure if it was him being complacent or he was too comfortable. Now looking back, Jaebeom realized he settled to what he felt close to what he perceived love to be. He didn’t make any effort to keep this ‘love’. He just assumed that the ‘love’ that he and Jinyoung shared would always be there without having to put in any effort to maintain it.

The day he and Jinyoung broke up, taught Jaebeom another lesson. Just saying or telling your partner that you love them isn’t all that you need. You need to show them with actions too, like giving them flowers or making them dinner. You know, romancing them. 

At twenty one, Jaebeom learned that without romance you were never really going to fall.

  
  


Now, the last time Jaebeom fell in love, he was twenty five years old. He felt like after going through those experiences, he finally learned what ‘love’ was. He felt like this time will be the last time he falls in love. So, the ‘last’ time Jaebeom fell in love, he fell in love with a man who was a year older than him and also a foreigner who had just moved in opposite his apartment. For the last time Jaebeom fell in love, he fell in love with Mark Tuan. 

This seemed to be a history on repeat. Jaebeom fell in love with the boy next door, again. Jaebeom also felt all the butterflies and nervousness and sweaty palms, again. The only difference was that Jaebeom felt like he needed to make an effort to get Mark and to “keep” him. He did everything that he could think of. He wooed Mark. He chased Mark relentlessly until Mark fell for him. Mark would always teased Jaebeom that he just got tired of running every time Jaebeom chased him.

After pursuing Mark for a few months, Jaebeom finally had him. It was more like Mark completed him. How did Jaebeom knew that? It was during one particular date. Jaebeom Mark was walking hand in hand on the beach under the starry sky for the first time. There was a moment that Jaebeom felt that everything became clear. When Jaebeom turned to look at the chinese man beside him, he felt like he didn’t need to ask or wonder why about them. He just knew that everytime Mark is with him, each question he head was answered. Now, he was wise enough to know what love is. To know what miracles unfolded to him through Mark.

Everything about Mark became beautiful to Jaebeom. His temperament. The way he smiles. The way they fight. Everything. Jaebeom knew that this would be the last time he falls in love because he wanted to know from Mark if he was moving too fast or slow. He didn’t want Mark to hold back from him. He wanted to know everything.

Jaebeom knew that he had waited for a lifetime for Mark. He knew that Mark was his once in a lifetime and he would never be the same way again. On that starry night, Jaebeom said I love you for the first time to Mark. It was the first time he said it to anybody. After seeing the way Mark’s face lit up and even got teary eyed because of those three words. Jaebeom vowed that he’ll always tell and show Mark he meant them. After being so nervous not knowing what Mark’s reaction would be or was it too soon, Jaebeom felt like now it wasn’t enough to only say it once to Mark. As far as Jaebeom can see, there was only him and Mark in the future. Now and forever.

So, this will be the last time Jaebeom falls in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my way to and fro back from Melbourne where I attended GOT7's concert. It was back to pen and paper. Trying to get out of the rut of my block. TRYING is the word. I am still trying to finish up ILY and continue my other stories. I haven't abandon them. Just can't write recently. Thanks for the support. I do miss writing but life happened.


End file.
